dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Beyond vs Miles Morales
Batman Beyond vs Miles Morales is ZombieSlayer23's fourty-eigth DBX! It pits Batman Beyond from DC and Miles Morales from Marvel. Description Marvel vs DC! When Batman was pitted against Spiderman, he wasn't so lucky. But what will happen when the ripoffs of these combatants will fight to the death? Who do you want to win? Batman Beyond Miles Morales Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight As Batman Beyond was surveying Gotham City, a nearby bank robbery occurred a few blocks down. Batman took action and activated his wing suit, where he leaped off the building and took off towards the wailing alarms. Terry flew down to the ground, catching two of the robbers of the guard. Batman picked up one of the fighters with one hand and dropped him into the ground, and tried to strike the other one, but was suddenly interrupted when a blur of red and black kicked both Terry and the robber in the stomach. The two robbers were knocked unconscious, but Batman had some unfinished business to attend to. He flew into the air and chased after the figure, who was none other than Miles Morales. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! (Cue: Big Blue - Mario Kart 8) As Batman flew at Miles, he managed to hurl an explosive batarang at him. The teenager was caught off guard, unaware he was being chased. The batarang exploded, causing him to loosen his grip on the web and crash into a building. High in the air, Miles was trapped in between a wall of rubble, hundreds of feet below the ground. Miles focused back on the fight, and Batman swung his foot forward. Miles leaped through the rubble, shattering glass and causing the rubble to fall to the ground. Batman's foot had been caught in the rubble when Miles jumped out, leaving him trapped. Miles smiled as he flipped once and shot a web at Terry, catching him on the top of his head and breaking him out of the building. Batman Beyond: That was a mistake! Miles: I don't think so! Miles pulled as hard as he could on Terry, snapping his neck downwards and tearing through the wind. Terry reached Miles in no time and was instantly socked in the gut, launching higher into the air, but Miles executed another attack when he shot another web into Batman's neck, pulling it downwards again, flipping and kicking Batman in the process. Miles and Terry were approaching the ground now, so Terry activated his wingsuit and Miles shot a web at a nearby building. Batman: Not so fast! Batman hurled a batarang at the web, snapping it in half and causing Miles to fall. But with a simple flick of his wrist, Miles shot another web at another building. Miles: Throw all the batarangs you got, I've got enough web fluid to last all day! Miles' cocky attitude stopped when Terry reached Miles and flew in front of him, knocking him head-on into the superhero. Miles lost his balance and started to fall to the ground, where Terry and Miles collided fists. The impact sent both fighters cowering their fists backwards. But this didn't stop them; Miles and Terry managed to land a punch into each others gut, knocking them off balance and crashing into the ground. Wounded and tired, both fighters slowly picked themselves and growled in anger. Miles: Ah, you can really punch. Terry: Trust me, I can hit harder than that. Terry flew into the air and sent three explosive batarangs at Miles. The teenager yelled in shock and leaped into the air, attaching a web to one of the batarangs and hurling it at Terry, while the other two batarangs exploded, sending Miles flying backwards. Terry laughed before realizing a batarang was being hurled at him- he tried flying high into the air, but the batarang went off too soon. He was hit by the batarang and was sent scattering backwards. Terry slowly got off the ground, but Miles was already on his tail. Spider-Man flipped backwards, kicking Terry in the process, then proceeding the attack by clamping his hands into the ground and springing upwards, kicking Terry into the air again. Miles shot another web shot at Terry, before pulling downwards, driving Terry right into Miles' knee. Batman's nose was bleeding behind the mask, but he didn't want Miles to know he was in pain. Terry: I'm not going easy anymore. Batman busted through the air and swung his fist at Miles, but with his quick reflexes Miles dodged the attack and backhanded Terry. Batman dropped to the ground, nearly defeated. But with a burning passion to end Miles, Batman let loose his last explosive batarang. Miles' Spider Sense activated, and the teenager leaped high into the air, dodging the batarang and sticking it with his web fluid. Miles: You're too predictable! Miles flings the batarang at Terry. Terry: God damn it-'' '''BOOM!' The batarang detonated right before impact to Terry's skull, but in the process, it exploded Terry's head straight off of his body. Batman Beyond's corpse slumped to the ground as Miles swung away from the scene. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Miles Morales!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Next generation themed DBXs Category:Future self Category:Futuristic Theme Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts